King of My HEART! (KageyamaOC)
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: My name is Eiri Tsurane and NO I'm not a hikikomori. I'm a first year here in Karasuno. I'm at the top of the class, but unfortunately, I'm assigned to be Kagemiya Tobio's tutor because of his low grades. Hmm? I hear that he's called the King of the Court in Volleyball. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm incharge now! (KageyamaOC)
1. A Hikikomori?

**Author's note:**

**IT'S REIMEI HERE FOR ANOTHER FIC!**

So...

Chissu~!

xD Gosh, the manga is addictive. So is the anime!

Well, erm. It's going to be quite a challenge for me cuz I'm bombarded with tons of cool animes this summer... And here I am making a fic for each of them~!

This will be a KageyamaOC fanfic cuz Tobio-chan needs more luuuuuuv~ (well, he already has enough from Hinata and the team)

I'll do my best for this one, especially the volleyball scenes (just in case there are some) cuz it's like my horrible fails for Basketball games in my Kuroko no Basuke fics... Hihihi

So, please read, enjoy and leave a review~

* * *

**"King of... My HEART!"**

**Haikyuu Fanfic**

**Kageyama Tobio OC**

* * *

**Game 01: A Hikikomori...?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kageyama,"

Kageyama Tobio froze at the sound of his name. Both he and Hinata Shoyo were on the way to volleyball practice when an all too familiar voice stopped them in the hallway. Turning around, it was their homeroom teacher, Fukuda-sensei.

Said teacher adjusted his glasses and checked something on the paper he was holding, "It seems like your grades are a bit too low," He said with a hoarse voice, "I usually don't mind this since it's still the start of the year, but you being in a sports club is different, much less since your Inter-high competition is close."

Kageyama fidgeted on his spot while Hinata inched behind the taller male. Maybe he could run off with a head-start...

"Hinata, that goes the same for you."

Oh well.

"Um... Sensei... Can't we like, practice more for the tournament..?" Hinata asked.

"If it's okay I wouldn't have called you here." He cleared his throat and placed the papers back in his bag, "It's school policy that you have to have an average grade on all subjects for you to participate in sports tournaments."

The ace and setter flinched at the thought. Yes, they may be volleyball geniuses, but their grades weren't something to be proud about

"I know this puts pressure on your part since you have practices and all, so I made an arrangement with Tsurane," Fukuda-sensei tilted his head towards the side to eye on a girl standing by the front of the class, reciting something, "She'll be tutoring you for the exams."

* * *

"Kageyama, Hinata! You're late!" Called out Tanaka as the duo approached the gym with a gloomy atmosphere.

"Woah, what's with the looks?" Their captain, Daichi, murmured, moving away to let the two enter.

"Tutor... Exam..." Hinata replied, tossing his bag by the benches and then sitting on the corner. Then he started sulking.

"H-Hinata!"

"Kageyama, what about you?" Sugawara turned to his kohai who just gave a blank stare, "Don't tell me..."

"Tch," Kageyama looked away with a click of his tongue.

"I forgot, they're a bit bookdumb huh," Coach Ukai stated.

"That's harsh." Takeda-sensei laughed and approached the two, followed by their manager, Shimizu, "So, what's the catch?"

"We're gonna be tutored..." Hinata said with a fake sob, "I don't wanna study yet! I wanna play!" He started waving his arms around frantically.

"Stop acting like a kid! And you're in school, you have to study!" Tanaka yelled back, only to be smacked by Nishinoya, "What the hell, dude?!"

"Don't tell them something you can't do!" Nishinoya retorted.

Daichi gave a facepalm, "It's something the four of you can't do..."

"N-nani?!"

Asahi sat beside Hinata on the bleacher, "Will a teacher be tutoring you?" He asked, "It might interfere with our practice schedule.."

"N-no..." It was Kageyama's turn to respond, but his bitter look remained the same, "Someone called Tsurane or something..."

"Tsurane...?" Shimizu repeated.

"Tsurane!" Nishinoya blurted out.

"Huh? You know her?" Hinata asked, curious.

Shimizu retreated back behind their adviser, avoiding the question and letting Nishinoya express his words instead.

The libero inched towards them and whispered, "Tsurane Eiri is like, the second school beauty aside from our manager," He added a smirk, "Or so they say,"

"And by 'they' you mean Tanaka," Daichi sighed, "Shimizu-chan, how do you know her?"

The said manager flinched and looked down slightly, "A-ah? Um... Well, we're neighbors actually... And she's a good friend..."

"Two beauties...! Friends!" Tanaka yelled from the background, "They must be _angels_!"

"Isn't she a first year too?"

"Yes..." Shimizu nodded, pushing back strands of hair away from her cheeks, "She's smart and all but... She's a _hikikomori_*..."

Hinata and Nishinoya tilted their head at the same time, "A hiki-what?"

Takeda-sensei put on a thoughtful expression, "I think I've heard of that before... Doesn't that mean-?"

Suddenly, the door to the gym opened and a girl with long brown hair tied in two low ponytails and yellow eyes behind red-rimmed glasses stood there, heavily panting, and practically sweating buckets.

"I-is Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo here...?" She weakly called out...

... Before collapsing.

"WAHH!"

Shimizu let out a quiet sigh before saying, "Yes. She's a genius shut-in with absolutely no stamina."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***Hikikomori-** usually a person who's a shut-in or confines himself in his personal space without outside contact or social interaction.

* * *

**A/n:**

First (short) chappy done! I know I said on Tuesday, but **I CANT HELP IT I'M EXCITED AS HELLLLL!**

And here we have our main girl, Eiri Tsurane - the complete opposite of our athletic Kageyama~!  
**OPPOSITES ATTRACT SO DEAL WITH IT!**

( Yes, I overthink plots and characters too much. )

Ahem... So whadya think? Hmm? Hmm? Leave a review! x3  
And dont forget to liiiike~

**Ciao**~  
**ReiJen**


	2. Stamina? What Stamina?

**Game 02: Stamina? What stamina?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Whaaaat?!" I found myself yelling in disbelief at our homeroom teacher.

"C-calm down, Tsurane. It wasn't my decision; the principal said it himself." Fukuda-sensei said back calmly, "You're the only one who's free,"

I shrank back in my seat, hands fidgetting at each other, "Free? He thinks I'm _free_?!" I murmured angrilly while the image of that snickering principal flashed in my mind, "I have tons of things to do back at home,"

"Let me guess... your blogs." Fukuda-sensei sighed.

"I don't do blogs. I call it social interaction." I readjusted my red-rimmed glasses with a smug look.

"It's called social networking. Those are two different things." He cleared his throat, "Anyways, I already told Kageyama and Hinata about it. You can go see their schedule and plan for the tutorial sessions later. They're usually in the second gym."

"Sports idiots..." I can't help but hiss to myself as I stood up and bowed. I exited the teachers' lounge and made my way to my classroom.

It was still lunch time, and I only take 5 minutes to chow down on my food, leaving the rest of the 35-minutes I have left for supposedly music-hopping.

I stopped on my tracks by the window, eyeing on the gym building on the opposite side of where I was.

Okay, listen up Eiri Tsurane. You have a reputation as the classroom's smartest girl, the ace of books, the reigning brain. You can't just give up, especially when it's a test from that principal.

_That's right! _I clenched my fists together in determination. How hard can it be to teach some sports jockeys?

Now what were their names again? I barely know the names of everyone despite being in the same class. Heck, it's still the beginning of the year anyways.

"Kageyama Tobio?"

I looked back to see some guys whispering to each other. I faced the window but my ears were atuned to their murmurings. Wow, just how loud can their whispers get?

"I heard he's the King of the Court in volleyball... So what's he doin' here?"

I flinched involuntarily. K-King..? Wait! Just how could a middle schooler last year earn such title?! It sounds way too grandeur for a kid... Much less in volleyball!

"Man, our team's have hard this year..."

"Dude, go ask him if you have to,"

My yellow eyes flicked from my reflection on the glass to the silhouettes of the boys. A soft breeze blew by and I had to cover my brown hair to keep it from swaying. _I really need a haircut soon..._

"Like hell would I! His glare could kill!"

"You're exaggerating things again..."

I sighed and started walking off. I'm not the type to believe rumors. I guess you could say I was just researching for a bit of background on him, and those kids were just timely. I spent my whole life infront of the computer, so if there's one thing I learned, it's that don't trust posts so easily. There has to be source, background, and personal experience.

So what's the name of the othe guy? Hinata was it? If they're both at the gym, then I guess they're in the same club.

Well, better get this over with!

* * *

Finally! After that torturous 5-minute walk! I made it infront of the door of the gym, panting like some retarded dragon and sweating like I've never sweated before.

My shaky hands opened the door with enough force to catch everyone's attention inside, and with my final burst of energy, I called out, "I-Is Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo here...?"

Next thing I know, there was a chorus of yells from the background and it turned pitch black.

Curse me and my low stamina.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/n:**

Omg! Short chappy is short...  
Hihihi! This time, it's Eiri-chan's point of view! (The whole story's gonna be in her POV anyways...)

I hope that clears up the first part of the story! x3

Like &amp; review guys!

Now... Let's see how the next chappy is gonna end up~

**Ciao~**  
**ReiJen**


	3. Erm Hi?

**Game 03: Erm... Hi...?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Are you okay now, Eiri-chan?" Kiyoko-sempai asked while handing me a bottle of cold water.

I nodded and gratefully accepted the drink, pressing it against my cheek and savoring the sweet chill.

"Um... Y-you're our tutor?" Some kid with orange hair asked, standing- hiding- behind a taller guy with a nasty glare.

I huffed out my chest and crossed my arms. Then with a burst of confidence, I replied:

"..._yeah_..."

"That was a boring reply!" Bald-guy yelled.

I flinched and slowly inched towards Kiyoko-sempai. She gave a short glare back at the group of boys and then sighed, "I told you, she's a hikikomori. She's bad at talking to people."

"W-wait! Don't group me with those people...!" I whined, feeling myself embarassed to be explained in that way, "I don't shut myself all that...long... and I have f-friends... I go out too..."

The group sweatdropped.

I redirected my gaze at the orange-haired boy, "Y-you're... Hinata-kun then?" Lucky guess. The one giving me a nasty glare must be the so-called King of the Court.

"Yeah!" He sent me a flashy smile before it faded into a sheepish grin, "This one's Kageyama and um..."

I felt bad for the kid stuttering in my presence (_hah_) so I finally mustered the courage to stand up and hold my hand out for him, "I-I'll do my best to help you.. I'm... Eiri Tsurane..."

"Osu!" Hinata nodded and returned the handshake," Hinata Shoyo!"

Oh wow. See? It wasn't so bad an-

"Tch."

It's as if my glasses cracked at the overwhelming confidence and malice coming from the guy beside Hinata. I gazed back at the black-haired boy with fringes covering his cobalt-blue eyes, which were glaring at me by the way.

I retreated my hand and called out, "K-Kageyama-kun?"

Crap! Why the hell did I stutter?! It sounded like I was afraid of him!_ I AM NOT_! Not to some guy I just met!

Kageyama looked away, scowl still in place, "...We'll be under your care then."

I blinked, slightly tilting my head to the side, "O-oh... S-same here..." I felt my breath come out easily.

Thank goodness.

Thank goodness!

_THANK FRIGGEN' GOODNESS!_

I felt like I was about to get suffocated my the tension from his glare! Gosh, so what those boys were talking about was true.

My legs turned back to jelly and I sat back down on the bleachers, beside Kiyoko-sempai ofcourse.

"So, what happened? You look like you ran 10 kilometers." Asked one of the gray-haired sempais, "I'm Sugawara by the way,"

I froze at the mention of that incredible number of length. I'll never make that in my whole life!

I fidgeted with my fingers, "I... I walked..."

There was silence in the gym before some shorty-sempai blurted out, "...That's sad."

"I-I don't have reserve energy for here okay!" I whined out, "60% is used up for going and coming back from school. 30% is for going back and forth from the canteen for my snack...!"

"... S-sad..."

I slumped my head down, hopefully to have my bangs covering my flushed face. Omg. This is so damn hard.

"Anyways, may I ask when do you plan on giving these two their tutorials?" A large sempai asked, "Oh, I'm the captain, Daichi. We have our schedules too."

His presence is overwhelming, coupled by his large stature! "...u-uh... S-sometime... Else.. It's.."

"Captain, you're scaring her!" Came a voice behind him and out came Takeda-sensei. He patted Daichi-sempai on the back and smiled at me, "You can have them during lunch and probably Tuesdays and Thursdays. Is that fine?"

I nodded rather quickly, "Y-yes..! Th-thank you, Se-sensei..."

Kiyoko-sempai smiled at me, rubbing my shoulders reassuringly, "You don't have to push yourself hard, okay? Just stay in the classroom with the two,"

I sweatdropped and laughed awkwardly, "I... I'll do so.."

The bell rang just as timely as it is and I immediately stood up, bowing to my sempais, "I-I'll be going then..."

"We'll go with you!" Hinata offered, smiling as bright as always. This kid's easy to get along with, huh.

But meanwhile, Mr. Killer Glare is... Can you guess? Right! _Still_ glaring at me. Hinata started walking off with Kageyama behind him, so I followed.

"Watch out, Hinata! Make sure she doesn't collapse!" Bald-sempai yelled out, but instead of being a warning it felt more of an insult.

I moaned in irritation and sluggishly made my way out. The walk was silent back to the classroom with the occassional banter courtesy of Hinata and Kageyama, so I just watched them.

And while looking at Kageyama's back, it felt as though he has an overwhelming presence like that of his title.

... King of the Court.

I bit my lip and entered the classroom just as the teacher did. We rushed back to our seats and prepared for the lessons. Or more like, let the others prepare. I most likely understand the lesson already since I did a quick browse of the next chapter last night, so I ended up spacing out while staring at the window.

Hinata will be okay, since he's more of the type to be determined, but... Just how well will I fare with tutoring a King...?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/n:**

Weee! New chappy! And it's longer this time! xD

(((Humor fails.)))

Like &amp; review~!

Ciao~  
**ReiJen**


	4. This Tuesday

**Game 04: This Tuesday**

* * *

It's Tuesday. It's a friggen Tuesday.

Monday is my hatest day, and now I'm starting to dislike the other two days that starts in T.

I checked my watch and saw that it was 7 minutes before lunch, and our History teacher was already packing his things. The class was starting to get noisy too.

I'm seated at the fourth row, second column from the window. Heck, I wish I was at the window cuz that's the seat of most anime protagonists so they have the right to look out and daydream.

Well, I still do, but then I end up looking at this really tall blond guy with glasses who sits to my left, just beside the window. Way to block the view, goliath. He's always spacing out or something, but atleast that means I'm staring at the back of his head.

But that was not the case this lunch time. I'm staring at him and he's staring back.

_Crap_.

"You're the girl who came up yesterday right?" Was his first sentence to me in this school year.

"H-huh...?" And that was my reply.

"I'm from the volleyball club."

Seconds ticked by until my brained processed his words. The moment I realized it, the bell rang. I backed up a bit as he stood up, pushing his glasses back with a smug look, "Good luck teaching our troublesome little King. You'll need tons of it,"

I gaped at him, "Y-you... What?!" Augh stupid brain! This is what happens when you don't talk to people. They don't talk to you and you can't talk to them.

In the end, I just watched him leave, noticing another guy look at me weirdly before following the blond.

That's when my anger flared. I slammed my lunch close and shoved it in my bag. Everyone was staring at me but I could care less. Darting my eyes around the room, I concluded that Kageyama and Hinata have forgotten the schedule and headed to the gym as well.

How dare they take me forgranted? Do they think I'm just gonna let them off like it's none of my business?

Think again, sports jockeys!

* * *

"Kaaaageeeyyaaammaaa..."

Everyone in the gym froze, heads turning to the shaking gym door.

"W-was I just hearing things...?" Nishinoya murmured, hands gripping the volleyball tighter.

"I think it's just-" Hinata's statement was cut off by another long voice.

"Hiiiiinnnaaatttaaaa..."

"G-GHOST!"

* * *

I pushed open the gym doors, breath falling out of me in successions, "You guuuuuyyysss..." I hissed, eyebrows twitching.

I scanned the court, seeing the same faces and even that blond dude and his follower from a while back. Kageyama and Hinata were frozen on the spot, pale as paper, and watching me with wide eyes.

"E-Eiri-chan...!" Kiyoko-sempai rushed beside me already, holding my shoulders, "Why are you..?"

"You forgot... It's a Tuuuuesssdaaay..." I had to practically drawl out the cursed word because I had no breath, "Don't think I'll let you off easily..."

I saw them gulp in fear and that was a good sign. Heh, I'm not a gamer for nothing. I can practically impersonate the attitudes of my favorite characters if I have to.

"But first..." Lowering my head, I smirked, dark fringes overshadowing my eyes and leaving a soft gleam on my glasses. Then I looked up to Kiyoko-sempai, "... W-water please..."

After a cursed ten minutes of putting up with the volleyball club's 100 questions game and Tsukishima's (yeah I found out his name) irritating comments, I'm back to 50% energy.

Now I'm here with my two students (/shot) by the bleachers, conversing despite Hinata's overly wide smile and Kageyama's permanent glare.

"O-okay..." Stop it with the stuttering! Augh... "So... Which subjects are you hard up on..?" I asked quietly, placing my notes on the bleachers infront of Hinata and Kageyama.

"Math." They said in unison, and somehow... It was... Cute?

The cuteness only lasted a second though, because they started glaring at each other already.

"As expected," Came a voice behind me, and it was none other than Tsukishima, smirking as usual.

I looked at him through my glasses and smiled weakly, "Shouldn't you be practicing, Kei-kun? This might be the only chance you'll get to surpass the King,"

"_Kei-kun?!"_

"Kei-kun...?"

Snickers were heard throughout the court and I'm guessing that I successfully made Tsukishima mad. His smirk was replaced by a frown too, "Don't call me that. I barely know you."

"Calling you by Tsukishima is way too long. Kei-kun it is," I dismissed it by turning back to the two dudes staring at my notes.

"Tch!"

By the stomping I hear that faded away, I'm guessing he finally left us alone. I sighed. Finally.

"Wow, you sure can tell him," Hinata said, beaming and then sticking a tongue out at the blond.

"Stop that," I pointed out and he did. I crossed my arms and huffed a little too proudly, "I like teasing guys like him." Then I coughed, realizing the awkward silence around us again, "I... W-well... Let's go over the basics then..."

I pointed at my notes and then theirs, "Please don't draw on your notebooks during class hours..."

Kageyama's notes were good, but then half-way through the notebook, here comes the scribbles. Hinata only had one line of notes before it was overtaken by his sudden urge to draw. Yep, look at 'em tiny nearly-non-human figures the two guys doodled on their notes. From the looks on things, they seem to be playing volleyball.

"That's not even the work of a freshman..." I sighed. Okay, yeah, I'm not bragging or anything, but I can draw fairly well.

Kageyama started browsing through my notes, Hinata's head popping over his shoulders to watch. I stared blankly, sweat beading on my forehead.

Just watching him gives me goosebumps. He really has an air of confidence around him.

"Is it okay if I borrow this after school?" Kageyama asked.

"H-huh? Ah... Okay..."

"What! No fair! I was gonna borrow that Kageyama!" Hinata whined, ready to pounce on said teen.

The black-haired male raised the notebook out of Hinata's reach. Man, I feel for the little guy, "Tch, go borrow something else!"

"T-then I'll borrow all of Tsurane-san's other notes!"

"Not if I ask her first!"

Then came a karate chop on their heads followed by a loud yell from Bald-sempai, "DUMBASSES! She has to study too ya know!" Then he faced me with a grin, "I'm Tanaka by the way,"

I sweatdropped and held my hands infront of me defensively, "Y-yes... But it's okay... I can use the books..."

Geez. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/n:**

Yosh! Long chappy ne?  
I had the sudden urge to tease Tsukki. He reminds me of Shin-chan in so many ways... xD

Ahem, anyways, I just finished the Haikyuu manga till the latest chapter and found out that they had a girl named Yacchin (1st year) tutor them for an exam before another tournament. Okay. I just found out now. I did not see that chapter before I made this story. I'm not following that yet. Lol.

Oh and I made all the first years into one class. Apparently, Tsukki and Yamaguchi are in the same class (class 4) but separated from Kageyama (class 3) and Hinata (class 1). So now they're all in the same class in this story. That way it's easier for Eiri to pester-er befriend them. Still lol.

So... Whadya think? Leave a review~!

**Ciao~**  
**ReiJen**


End file.
